


Summer Lovin’

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: Kylux Cantina, E rated but not very explicit, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: For the Kylux Cantina prompt - Summer Nights song from Grease.Ben Solo, on vacation with his parents, meets Armitage Hux, on shore leave with his father.





	1. Summer fling, don’t mean a thing

Ben Solo grinned nervously over the conservator door in the kitchen of their rented apartment.  
“Thing is, I can’t go to Uncle Chewie’s barbecue with you this afternoon. I, um, kind of, met... someone while I was out running. At the Lido. Someone fell in the pool and I dived in to get them out. Wanted to meet me again this afternoon but—”  
Han’s scowl morphed into a face-splitting smile. “LEIA! BEN’S GOT A GIRL!”  
“Dad! Dad, um, no.” Ben rolled his eyes and shook out his hands, aching from being so tightly gripped into his shirt tails. “I met a boy.”  
“LEIA! SCRATCH THAT, BEN’S GOT A BOY!”  
“DA-A-AD!” Ben almost howled with embarrassment. “We just MET! We’re FRIENDS!”  
“Well then,” said Han. “Let me tell you a few things. Might help with that problem.”  
“Han, don’t traumatise the boy,” said Leia, striding into the kitchen and picking up her bag from the table and finding her wallet. She held out a credit chip with only a glance at Ben. “We’ll be out a while. You want some credits to buy him dinner or something? Come on, Han, we’ll be late. Ben? Home by ten, please.”  
“Thanks mom,” said Ben, snatching the chip and tucking it into his pocket. “Ten. Right.”  
After the door banged shut, Han smiled at Leia. “Glad he’s found company.”  
Leia nodded. “Yeah. He needs a distraction. I worry about how much time he spends inside his own head.”

The sun beat down without remorse and Ben was glad of his hat and sunshades. He’d reach the cooler breeze of the Lido soon where his new friend promised he’d be waiting. Ben searched for copper-gold hair amongst the sun-loungers, afraid for just a moment that he’d been stood up, but a voice called from the bar over by the sun deck.  
“Ben?”  
“There you are!” Ben trotted up and sat down. “You look better.”  
“Well, yes,” said the young man with the red-gold hair. “Drier, at least, spluttering less, and still very glad you were there to stop me from drowning. Um...” he leaned forwards. “Can I buy you a drink? To say thanks?”  
Ben sagged a little. “Armitage, I’m eighteen.”  
“Oh. Well then.” Ben’s heart sank at the anticipation of rejection on the grounds of being too young, but Armitage hadn’t finished. “I’m twenty-two so either you can have the pleasure of watching me drink, or we could go somewhere else.”  
Ben perked up right away. “You’re sober, right? I mean, you waited for me?” Armitage nodded and waved his bottle of mineral water. “Great! How about I teach you how to swim?”  
Armitage laughed. “I suppose that is a rather obvious gap in my education. Here?” He pointed at the pool, shimmering a few yards away. “I have no particular desire to get back into that swimming pool after this morning’s misadventure.”  
Ben shook his head. He pointed out one of the boards displaying the rules for use of the Lido. Somewhere below ‘No alcohol will be served to anyone aged under 21’ sat the line ‘No swimming lessons unless given by a licensed Lido instructor’. “Better not,” said Ben. “Don’t want to get thrown out. But the beach is real nice. We could go swim in the ocean.”  
With a grin that set Ben’s heart on fire, Armitage stood up, adjusted his sun hat, shook down his sleeves and grabbed his tote bag. “Lead the way, Ben. I’m in your capable hands.”  
“Don’t you need to tell your folks where you’re going?” asked Ben, pausing as Armitage pushed his sunglasses higher.  
“Like I said,” reminded Armitage. “I’m twenty two. Anyway, the arsehole who pushed me in the deep end was my father. He said it was time I learned things the hard way. I’m not telling him shit after that.”

The Lido was heaving therefore Ben suspected the beach would be quieter. He walked slowly, breath catching when Armitage accidentally stumbled into him a couple of times, steadying himself with a hand on Ben’s shoulder. Ben reached out to take Armitage’s hand and felt cool, slender fingers grip his own. They kept walking until they reached a set of steps that cut between the rocks and ended in sand. Armitage smiled at Ben as a cooling breeze ruffled through his fine hair. “You were right,” he said. “This is much more pleasant than the Lido.”  
Ben grinned at the faint praise and bounded across the baking sand. They raced to the cool, damp, solid strip washed by sea foam and pulled off their shoes to sink their toes into the grains. Armitage rolled his trouser legs halfway up his calves and still got them damp from Ben’s capering in the waves.  
“Over there looks good,” said Ben, pointing at where a short, wooden pier jutted out over the shallows. “We can leave our stuff underneath and there’s shade.”

Once there, Ben stripped off his shirt, pleased to notice that Armitage watched. Armitage set his bag down and took out sunblock before removing his sunhat, trousers and loose, long-sleeved linen shirt to reveal pale skin and the smallest swim-trunks Ben had ever seen.  
“I burn so bad I blister,” he said with a shrug. “So I need this. It’s waterproof.” He smeared a thick layer over his chest and arms then held the tube out to Ben and turned round. “Would you?” Ben dusted the sand from between his fingers and took the sunblock. Armitage closed his eyes as Ben’s warm hands smoothed over his shoulders and back. “Please don’t miss anywhere,” said Armitage. “Otherwise I will be in pain.”  
“I won’t,” said Ben, starting over with a second application just in case. He handed the tube back and watched enviously as Armitage covered his legs in the white cream too.

Both Ben and Armitage shrieked and giggled as they waded out and shockingly cold waves lapped up their thighs. Armitage cursed and said he’d expected the sea to be warm, not as cold as an Arkanis welcome. Ben held his breath and ducked under the surface, glad the ocean temperature cooled his embarrassment. When he surfaced, Armitage was watching him again so he swam out a little deeper and did a few dives to show off before returning to Armitage, standing in hip-deep water, and holding out his hands.  
“Can you swim at all? Float?”  
“I can float on my back a bit. I hate getting my face wet,” admitted Armitage. “I tense up and sink.”  
“Okay. Um.” Ben gestured. “Swimming is a bit like floating on your front only you move your arms and kick at the same time. Come out a little deeper. I’ll hold you up while you get used to it.”  
Sinking down and holding his arms like a cradle just under the surface, Ben persuaded Armitage to lie face down, head up, across his arms. When Ben felt Armitage begin to relax a little, he instructed. Armitage kicked his feet and moved his arms, and Ben let his own arms sink lower until Armitage was swimming splashily, unsupported. As soon as Armitage noticed, he tensed up, thrashed and sank, and Ben had to save him for the second time that day.  
“I’ve got you,” Ben said while Armitage clung to him. “You did so well!”  
“Ugh,” said Armitage, relaxing enough to put his feet down on the sand. “I got a mouthful. Salty.”  
“Ha!” Ben held Armitage tight for a second then released him. “Did you swallow? You’ll get used to it.”  
Ben wished the ocean would swallow him after that innocently-meant remark, but Armitage burst out laughing. “Um. Well so I have been led to believe,” he said. “I want to get rid of the taste and I probably need more sunblock by now. Can we go ashore?”  
“Only,” said Ben with a glint, “if you swim.”

Walking up the beach in the shade of the pier, Armitage took Ben’s arm and pulled him to a halt. Ben turned. “You okay?”  
“Yes.” Armitage came closer. “Thanks for the swimming lesson.”  
“My pleasure,” said Ben, beaming. Armitage looked left then right, squinting in the sunshine.  
“That’s the third time today you’ve had your hands on my body,” he said. “What more does a boy have to do to get your attention, Ben?” Ben gaped. Armitage gazed at his face and smiled. “Or have I read you all wrong?”  
“Uh!” said Ben. “I, um. Oh?”  
Armitage laughed. “I want you to kiss me. Can you do that?”  
Ben sucked his lower lip once, swallowed and leaned in to press his lips against Armitage’s. Armitage slipped his hands into Ben’s hair, sticky with salt water, and kissed him gently.  
“There.” Armitage smiled. “That was nice. Now, instead of another swimming lesson, how about we go find somewhere more private and do that some more?”

Ben was in complete agreement with Armitage’s proposed activity for the rest of the afternoon. When they reached their pile of belongings under the pier, Armitage retrieved a beach towel from his bag, shook it out and laid it on the sand with his bag bundled up under it to make a pillow. He took Ben’s hand and guided him to lie on his side and lay beside him, fingers trailing up and down Ben’s arm.  
“Is this new to you?” Armitage asked, watching Ben’s expression. Ben sighed and nodded. “Well then,” said Armitage. “One practical lesson deserves another. You taught me to swim. I wonder what I might teach you?”  
Ben grinned but didn’t speak. He stroked Armitage’s shoulder, leaned closer and kissed him again, with more confidence this time. Armitage rolled onto his back, pulling Ben on top of him, and wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck. Ben propped himself up on both forearms, one either side of Armitage’s head. He frowned. “Aren’t I too heavy?”  
“No, I like it.” Armitage brought his arms lower, around Ben’s waist, thrust up a little and squeezed their midriffs together. “You feel solid. It’s nice.”  
Ben smiled and set to kissing Armitage again. Armitage’s hands stroked circles on Ben’s back, gradually drifting lower until he could slip one hand under the waistband of Ben’s shorts to caress where his lower back merged into the swell of his ass. Ben gave a moan and tried to roll away but Armitage moved with him.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Armitage, knowing exactly what Ben’s problem was. “Do you want to stop?”  
“You’re turning me on,” confessed Ben.  
“Well I should hope so,” said Armitage with a laugh. “I had my hand in your shorts and your tongue in my mouth. I’d be disappointed if you weren’t getting aroused. I want to get you off.”  
“You do?”  
“Mmhmm,” said Armitage. “Now. Please will you let me feel that glorious cock of yours get nice and hard while you’re lying on top of me?”  
“Glorious?”  
“Oh, stars, yes.” Armitage repositioned himself on his back on the towel. “Get on me again.”

Ben rolled back on top of Armitage, who shifted his thighs so that Ben’s cock rubbed against his own through layers of fabric. Ben ground against Armitage for a few seconds then stopped again, lifting his weight up and peering down between their bodies. Armitage sighed.  
“Ben? Problem?”  
“No, at least not for me. That can’t be comfortable.” Armitage looked at where Ben’s erection tented out the front of his loose swim shorts and his own strained at the tight lycra of his briefs.  
“You’re right.” Armitage wriggled a bit. “Mind if I, um, get it out?”  
“Please!” Ben laughed. “Can I help?” Armitage murmured consent. Ben eased the tight swimwear down Armitage’s hips until Armitage’s cock was free, then settled again. Before he resumed kissing and grinding, Ben put his lips up to Armitage’s ear and murmured, “I really want to suck it.”  
In response, Armitage’s breath hitched and he thrust both hands down the back of Ben’s shorts, gripped his ass, teased his hole with a finger and thrust up hard and fast until Ben came. Ben collapsed onto Armitage and lay there groaning and giggling for two full minutes, then he looked from side to side, all around them, and slithered down Armitage’s body until his face was level with Armitage’s hips. Ben looked up and smiled. Armitage smiled back.  
“You don’t have to.”  
“I know.”  
Soft heat enveloped Armitage’s cock and he had to clamp one hand over his mouth to stop from crying out. The other hand he fisted in Ben’s hair, pulling and warning when he was close, but Ben kept going until the first hot spurt hit his mouth. Armitage laughed when Ben retched and spat.  
“I tried to warn you.”  
“Ugh! I got a mouthful,” said Ben.  
“Salty?” said Armitage. “You’ll get used to it.”

After a few minutes of blissed out recovery, Armitage suggested cleaning themselves up with another swim. After that, while they lazed around waiting for the sun to dry them, Ben suggested getting food. Armitage, turning pink despite the sunblock and long sleeves, wanted to be out of direct sunlight so Ben suggested bowling and burgers. While they played, they talked. Ben told Armitage that he was going away to college. Armitage told Ben that he was part of a military family and was about to be promoted and given his first command, therefore he was going to be travelling for the next few years wherever his general decided he should be sent. He told Ben that his general was also his father which was both a blessing and a curse. By the end of the game, and the burgers, both young men were in a quiet mood. It was Ben who found the words for their predicament.  
“So,” he said as they left the arcade’s cool air-con into the warm evening air. “We found each other the day before we have to say goodbye forever.”  
“Look like it,” said Armitage. “Better than not finding each other at all.”  
“I suppose.” Ben sighed then forced a smile. “Do you regret this?”  
“What?” Armitage pulled Ben to a complete halt and shook his head. “Not a second of it. Except maybe that mouthful of sea water I got. What about you?” Armitage frowned in case the answer was unwelcome.  
“No,” said Ben with a warm smile. “Not a thing.”  
“Not even—“  
“Shut up.”  
“Hah!”

Ben checked the time. “I have to be back in an hour,” he said. “I could stretch it to two.”  
“I have to pack,” said Armitage. “We’re shipping out at five in the morning.”  
They walked slowly, hand in hand, along the walkway above the beach then turned inland towards the town centre.  
“We could swap addresses,” suggested Ben, but Armitage shook his head.  
“Best not to,” he said. “So far this is perfect as it is. You’ll meet new people. I mean, people who are actually there, and you’ll look back on this as a good day. I’ll be in command of a star-ship, taking shore leave wherever we happen to be, and I’ll think fondly of you every time I see the ocean. But there’s not much chance of us ever meeting again, is there?”  
“Guess not,” said Ben with a deep sigh. Armitage squeezed his hand and stopped outside a marble-fronted building.  
“Well then. I think we should make the most of the hour or two we have left,” he said. “This is my hotel and I have my own room.” He grinned at Ben’s delighted expression. “Coming?”


	2. Summer fun, something’s begun

Armitage Hux stands in the disembarking area of hangar one as a grimy shuttlecraft slows, hovers and settles with a hiss onto its pneumatic rams. A squadron of stormtroopers, soldiers he knows to be loyal to him personally, stands by in perfect formation. Armitage resists the temptation to remove his cap, smooth his perfectly styled hair back and replace his cap, and remains at a perfect parade rest. It wouldn’t do to appear vain because of his new uniform.

The shuttlecraft door opens and a ramp descends. Armitage waits, ready to snap out a smart salute and welcome their guest with carefully chosen words. Supreme Leader Snoke himself had promoted him and entrusted him with this precious cargo—his own apprentice. Armitage had only been a little miffed that the position had gone a newcomer, an outsider, but Leader Snoke had explained his reasoning adequately. Armitage will think carefully before questioning the Supreme Leader’s decisions in future.

Nothing more happens. Turning slightly toward his new lieutenant, Armitage asks, “Mitaka, is there a delay?”  
“No sir,” the man replies. “The shuttle pilot reported all systems normal.”  
“Ah. Well.” Armitage relaxes his stance but his lieutenant leaps to attention. Armitage follows suit and gives a crisp salute to the robed and masked figure descending the ramp. He steels his expression into a carefully neutral smile. “Master Kylo Ren, welcome aboard The Finalizer. My adjutant will escort you to—“  
“No.”  
Armitage drops his smile. “No? Whatever do you—“  
“You will escort me.”  
Armitage capitulates with a tiny shrug. As he dismisses Mitaka he has the distinct impression that there is sand between his toes.

Fortunately the odd discomfort passes and Armitage invites Kylo Ren to walk with him. Four troopers follow, as is standard, but Kylo Ren stops and faces them.  
“You are no longer required. Return to barracks and await further orders.”  
“Master Ren,” Armitage says, “These troopers are my personal guard. They obey me.”  
The troopers look at one another. Even made faceless by helmets, Armitage can tell they are confused, and confused soldiers are a liability.  
“Very well, Master Ren.” Armitage turns to the squadron leader. “Return to barracks and await my orders.”  
The squadron leader salutes and barks an order at the other troopers and they all salute before marching away. As Armitage resumes his march toward the hangar door, he turns suddenly and looks up. He’s sure he heard the ululating wail of a gull.

Armitage leads Ren along a wide, busy corridor. “It’s shift changeover,” he explains. If you like I will talk you through the routines I introduced on my flagship to streamline procedures.”  
“Are you, like most generals, drowning in paperwork?” Ren says. Armitage has the feeling that he’s being mocked. He waits until they are in the turbolift and faces Ren.  
“Look, you are here under my protection at Leader Snoke’s direction. I am to see that your missions are adequately staffed and equipped, and that—“  
“Your protection?” Armitage is sure now that Ren is laughing at him. “I am here to ensure that you do not do anything that contradicts the Supreme Leader’s orders.”  
“I am not a traitor!” Armitage raises his voice but Ren seems unmoved. They spend the rest of the turbolift trip in frigid silence. When the door opens and Armitage steps out, he can smell something barely remembered. It takes him a minute to realise with a jolt that it reminds him of the ocean.

They walk side by side along the main corridor of the officers’ accommodation deck with Armitage half-daydreaming. As they pass Armitage’s door, he stops.  
“This is my suite. Please make note of its location. If you need anything I will either be on the bridge, or here.” He glares at Ren’s mask. “That’s not a social invitation. My suite is where I hold command meetings and official functions. It is quite impersonal. I will make sure you have the access codes when you are required to attend.”  
There is only the slightest inclination of the mask to indicate that Ren has understood. They continue their walk along the corridor with Armitage growing more and more uncomfortable. He pulls a face.  
“Is something wrong, general?”  
“No,” Armitage says, swallowing. “It’s nothing. This is your suite.”  
“Come in,” says Ren, “and wash the taste of salt from your mouth.”

Armitage glares at Ren. “How do you—“  
“Coming?” Ren steps inside. Armitage follows. He goes straight through to the ‘fresher and comes back a minute later.  
“How did you know what was bothering me?”  
Ren turns. The helmet and gauntlets are gone and Armitage stares. It can’t be real. He can’t be—  
“Ben?”  
Kylo Ren holds out both hands. Armitage hurriedly pulls off his gloves and takes them.  
“Close your eyes, Armitage.”  
He does. Instantly he’s somewhere else. It’s like a memory of a beach, but the perspective is wrong. He realises that the memory is not his, although it closely matches a scene from his past. Ren, no, the Ben of his own memory is there now too and he’s speaking.  
“Armitage, you were my first lover.”  
“Oh?” Armitage feels light. He laughs. “You must have had plenty others since that day.”  
“No,” Ben smiles. “I didn’t want anyone else. I wanted this memory. I thought you would have forgotten me by now. When I saw you waiting to greet me, I was afraid you would reject me.”  
“Never,” Armitage pulls Ben closer. “Every time I see the ocean, even from orbit, I think of this wonderful day, and I regret that it ended.”

The vision darkens and is gone and Armitage is left standing in Kylo Ren’s suite, close to him, holding his hands. Ren smiles at him.  
“If we are to be together,” Ren says, “there is one important consideration.”  
“There is?” Armitage asks, then says more certainly, “there is. We must maintain a professional front at all times. There must be no gossip amongst the crew.”  
Ren nods. “More important than that,” he adds. “Snoke must never find out.”


End file.
